The Moon's Reflection
by CherryCreamSauce
Summary: I have no summary for this yet, but I would like some reviews though! .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fan fic so please no horrible reviews! **

**I do not own the warriors seriese! all copyright goes to the Erins!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A loud screech echoed around the clearing and into the night sky. Stars practically littered the blue- black surface as the moon bared down on the camp below it, casting bright silver light among it's inhabitants.

Their pelts of different colors shone as they tried to help the she-cat that had been expecting kits. Her kits weren't due for another two moons, which worried the poor mother.

Her mate was on a hunting patrol, and their medicine cat was out collecting herbs. And on top of that, another she-cat was in the middle of kitting as well. A soft nose to her cheek made her open her violet eyes.

There was a bright silver she-cat looking down at her with a sympathetic grin, "Don't worry Waterlily, you'll be fine." She said, trying to encourage her daughter.

The white dappled she-cat inhaled sharply as another wave of intense pain shot through her. These kits just won't give up! "But it hurts.." She managed to choke out.

"I know, I know. It'll be over soon, I promise." The silver warrior tried her best to comfort her leader.

"Dewdrop!" The medicine cat burst through the bramble entrance and ran over to the two warriors with his two apprentices a tail length behind him. "We came as soon as we heard. Snowfern is kitting as well?" The silver she-cat dipped her head.

"Oh Starclan.." He sighed then turned to the two apprentices. "I need you to tend to Snowfern for me. You know what to do, right?" They nodded and made a break for the nursery to help the other queen as Oakfur did the same with Waterlily.

Though Waterlily was the clan's leader as well as her mate, her name didn't end with star. When a cat becomes the leader of a clan, they have the option to keep their warrior name, or to end it with star.

Time passed and the sound of two screeching cats slowly died down. A large bright ginger tom burst through the camp entrance followed by another tom as they made their way into the nursery. There weren't many cats crowding the nursery, so it was easy to weave around the shining pelts.

"Waterlily, are you okay? We came as soon we heard." Flamestar questioned, slightly panicking. The queen just purred at her mate, "Calm down, I'm okay." Her voice had a hint of amusement in it as she spoke.

She could hear Shadowgaze blurting out questions over Snowfern as well, his jet black pelt clashing with her pure white one. Flamestar looked down at his newborn kits.

Then it hit him. They were _his_ kits! The very thought made him just as ecstatic as he was when he found out that Waterlily was expecting them. His green eyes softened.

There were two kits. One was white with bright orange patches scattered along his pelt, "What are you going to name them?" Waterlily looked down at their kits with a small smile on her face. "This one will be Firekit." She said as she flicked her tail to white tom.

Her gaze shifted to the gray kit with darker spots on her back and a white underbelly. "I'll let you name this one." She could feel the ginger tom grinning from ear to ear. "Huh, let me think.." He rested his gaze onto his daughter when he figured out what he would name her and said, "Riverkit. Her name will be Riverkit."

Waterlily nuzzled her mate, her white and gray fur colliding with his ginger pelt. She could hear her friend Snowfern and her mate discussing names for their kits as well. Shadowgaze was gazing down at the black kit in front of him, "Her name will be Pinekit."

He silently declared. Snowfern's green eyes sparkled as she looked at the other kit, curled up into a little white ball. "This one will be… Moonkit."

"Oh, those are lovely names!" A pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes had spoken up, causing the four to look up from their kits.

"Sunpaw!" The other apprentices whispered harshly and pulled her away from the nursery.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Three moons had passed since that very eventful night and the four kits had grown quite a bit. Actually only two of them were a bit bigger than that of a normal kit at only three moons.

Riverkit and Moonkit. Their parents had found that a bit odd, but it was forgotten as soon as it was noticed. Riverkit was sound asleep, curled up into a fluffy gray ball beside her mother.

Her brother, Firekit, had woken up and stretched his long legs, accidentally digging them into Riverkit's side.

This caused the young kit to yelp and jump to her feet, nearly scaring her poor brother out his fur. Waterlily twitched her ear backwards and turned her head to her kits, "What in Starclan is going on with you two?"

She asked, her eyes brimming with amusement. She had been awake the whole time, keeping watch over her now fully awoken kits.

"Uh, nothing!" Firekit answered with innocent green eyes. Riverkit was grinning at her mother until the sound mewling kits caught her attention towards the entrance of the nursery.

Sunlight was poking through the leaves and brambles begging her to come out. "Can we go outside mama? Please?" She begged bouncing up and down, her spotted gray pelt shining. Waterlily's violet gaze softened, "Alright, but be careful."

The two kits squealed in excitement and ran out of the nursery with their mother trailing behind them. As soon as she put one foot out of the den she was tackled to the ground by a giant ball of black and white fur.

She let out a soft grunt when her back collided with the soft dirt and her deep violet eyes opened to see Moonkit standing over her with a grin on his face.

"Hah! I win! I told you I could do it!" He declared, jumping off of his best friend and bouncing up and down. Pinekit was giggling as Firekit helped Riverkit back onto her feet, grinning. "Win? Win what?" Riverkit asked.

"I told Pinekit that I could tackle you to the ground as soon as you stepped out of the nursery. She didn't believe me of course." Moonkit explained, shooting and amused glance at Pinekit, his sister.

Their mother was sitting in front of the nursery conversing and giggling with Waterlily. Sunpaw bounded into camp with her mentor, Shadowgaze, both carrying prey in their jaws with the rest of the hunting patrol.

The pale ginger apprentice set her kill onto the fresh kill pile and bounded away to the kits. "Hi guys!" She greeted very cheerfully.

She's just like the sun. Always bright and shining upon everyone, bringing happiness to them. "Sunpaw!" Riverkit squealed and ran over to the older she-cat. "Hi Riverkit! How are you?" She asked as she nuzzled her gray fur. "Fine! We were going to play hide and seek. Do you wanna play with us?" The pale ginger she-cat grinned. "Sure!" Riverkit squealed again and they all began their little game.


	2. Heads Up

Just a heads up for this story. Again, as said on my profile, I won't promise any updates for this fic anytime soon. Also, I have forgotten where I was going with this story ^^' so, you know, I might come up with something better, but again I won't promise anything.

~CherryCreamSauce


End file.
